


Thunderstorms

by brandnewworldstosee



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Thunder - Freeform, Thunderstorms, afraid of thunder, alec is afraid of thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandnewworldstosee/pseuds/brandnewworldstosee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec tells Magnus he isn't afraid of anything. But what happens when a thunderstorm rolls around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first Mortal Instruments fanfic that I wrote... over four years ago now. It was one of the first things that I wrote after joining the fandom, written just a few days after finishing City of Glass. It was written when I had a cold and couldn't sleep. (It was a really nasty cold. My mom had to negotiate and wrestle City of Glass from me and there was a point when I fainted and mum panicked and brought me to the doctors office).
> 
> But anyhow, enjoy! 
> 
> Also if this seems familiar to you it's because it's also posted on my ff.net account. I don't post fic there anymore but they're all still up there.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the universe, they belong to their original creator(s), I am merely playing around in the sandbox

After a long morning training session with Jace, Alec had decided to go over to Magnus's, since there wasn't anything keeping him at the Institute that day. When he got there, Magnus was still preoccupied in the bathroom – probably because of that glitter of his – so he let himself in and waited at the kitchen table. Magnus came into the kitchen, a look of surprise on his face momentarily, before it turned into a grin.

"Alec, darling, I thought I heard someone come in. If I'd known you were coming over this early..." Magnus hummed as he walked over to Alec, greeting him with a kiss.

"Good to see you too, Magnus. I know we hadn't really planned on doing much today, but... I was hoping I could spend the day here, seeing as there isn't anything to do at the Institute today?" Alec asked, slightly unsure if he'd be allowed to stay for the day.

"Why of course, darling. Just let me eat some breakfast first," Magnus said as he sat down across from him, conjuring himself up something to eat. Seeing the food in front of him made Alec realize that he hadn't eaten, yet, either.

"Can I have some of that too, please? I forgot I hadn't eaten and…" Alec trailed off, blushing, head down.

Magnus nodded, and, with a snap, an identical plate sat in front of Alec.

"I-I... I didn't need a whole other plate... You didn't have to conjure me-" Alec was cut off by Magnus.

"Just shut up and eat it, okay, darling? You're gonna thank me later," Magnus said, pointing his fork at Alec while he spoke. Wordlessly, Alec picked up his fork and started on his food. They ate in relative silence. When they were both finished, Magnus snapped his finger and the plates disappeared – going either to the sink or wherever they came from, Alec guessed.

"So, uh, what do you want to do today?" Alec asked Magnus, who was looking at him, a look of deep concentration on his face, from across the table.

"Oh, I dunno, sit on the couch and watch Gilligan's Island, I guess." Magnus said, seeming only half there.

"Sure, I'm game, I guess," Alec said, standing up, Magnus already at the doorway.

"You coming?" He asked, disappearing around the corner. Alec picked up his pace and followed. But… He couldn't stop wondering, what had Magnus so distracted this morning? He shrugged as he sat down next to Magnus on the couch, snuggling up to him. Once everything was set up and Magnus had dimmed the lights, Alec looked up at him.

"Hey, Magnus, can I ask you something?" Alec asked imploringly.

"Sure, Alec darling," Magnus said, looking down at him, kissing his forehead.

"What's got you so distracted this morning? Something's on your mind you're only half there. It's bugging me," Alec said, looking up, worried.

Magnus chuckled, which Alec felt. "Well, that, darling, is simple. I was trying to figure out what you're afraid of," He said, looking down at Alec with his catlike eyes.

"What I'm afraid of? I'm a Shadowhunter; I'm not afraid of anything." Alec said, looking up at Magnus.

"Anything, huh?" Magnus asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well, anything, besides losing you, of course," Alec said, leaning up and kissing him.

"Ah, I see." Magnus looked down at Alec again for a moment, drinking in the sight of him, before reaching down and kissing him again.

After a while they stopped and focused on the TV again, the glow of which made the glitter covering Magnus sparkle faintly. Magnus looked over Alec's head and out the window.

"Look's like a storm's coming," Magnus said, looking down at Alec.

"A storm? I hope it isn't too bad; Izzy was going out shopping today. Hope she's alright…" Alec said, glancing towards the window.

"Your sister will be fine. Come on, where were we?" Magnus asked, looking down, trying to distract Alec from his worry.

Alec grinned and leaned up and kissed Magnus. "There, I do believe, is where we left off."

"Ah, right." Magnus said, leaning into him, wrapping his arms around him. And things went on peacefully like that, for a while.

They had just pulled back from a particularly intense kiss, both slightly breathless. Alec was just leaning in again when a loud crack of thunder came, startling him, and causing him to fall to the floor.

"Alec, are you alright?" Magnus asked, looking towards the floor. Alec didn't reply. "Alec, are –"

He was cut off by what he saw. Alec sat on the floor, face pale, limbs trembling, knees pulled to his chest, arms wrapped around them, illuminated by the flash of lightning. It was brief, but it was all he needed. He reached down and scooped up Alec, bringing him back to the couch. Alec immediately clamped his arms around Magnus, burying his face in his shirt, not caring about all the glitter he would get on himself. Magnus slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. He could feel him trembling. So, he did what anyone in his situation would do. He started rubbing Alec's back soothingly and whispering words of comfort.

Eventually the storm stopped, and Magnus, once he was sure the storm had passed, started shaking Alec, trying to get his attention.

"Alec, honey, the storm's over now." Magnus said, watching him stir.

"Hm… It is?" Alec said, lifting his head slowly and blinking a few times.

"Yeah, all gone. You all right? That was quite a display back there." Magnus said, his tone slightly teasing.

"Yeah, um... sorry about that." Alec said, looking down and blushing.

"It's alright… Except it seems you lied to me, didn't you? You said you weren't afraid of anything, but it looks like you're afraid of thunderstorms." Magnus said, looking down at Alec.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's just..." Alec trailed off. Magnus chuckled, surprising Alec. "Huh? You're laughing? I though you were mad at me?" Alec said, thoroughly confused.

Magnus chuckled again. "Alec, I'm not mad at you, alright? How could I be, with you in my arms like that? Just don't lie to me again, okay?" Magnus asked, looking directly at him, his love and devotion clear on his face

A pause. Then, " Alright."

Alec leaned up and kissed Magnus. " I love you."

"I know. I love you too. Now, I think we should go and fix you up with a shower. No offense, darling, but you look a mess." Magnus said, giving Alec a quick kiss before getting up, helping Alec up, too.

**Author's Note:**

> [shadowhunters tumblr](https://proportionalgaynessofaspider.tumblr.com/) **|** [main tumblr](https://agentpeggycartering.tumblr.com/)


End file.
